


I can do this all day

by longassride21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Hand Jobs, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longassride21/pseuds/longassride21
Summary: Waking up hard wasn’t an ideal situation. Especially when you have to film for an entire day and, are more specifically filming with the cause of the problem itself – Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	I can do this all day

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work on here so I apologize for any errors - enjoy! (and stream make a wish)

Mostly the room was dark, except for the cool-toned lights lining the sides of the large structure in the centre. Jaehyun sat to the side, hidden by the shadows in his first outfit of the day. 

Tie-dyed pants paired with a Gucci jacket and an unnecessary number of necklaces draped around his neck, wasn’t something he’d usually wear, but he guessed that it probably fits the concept of the music video.

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong began filming. Somehow, no matter how ridiculous the clothes they dressed in were, Taeyong managed to captivate everyone with his small frame and confidence.

Waking up hard wasn’t an ideal situation. Especially when you have to film for an entire day and, are more specifically filming with the cause of the problem itself – Lee Taeyong.

From the side-lines, Jaehyun observed how Taeyong followed every instruction ordered by the director. He pranced around on the small stage, miming his part of the song to the camera, and Jaehyun found it so adorable the way his puppy-like eyes glowed in the reflective light.

It must’ve been an hour before Jaehyun was called onto the main set; he had been too busy in his own world – which totally had nothing to do with watching Taeyong unintentionally bend over the snack table– to notice the shouts from his manager.

‘Jaehyun, Doyoung, Xiaojun, and Taeyong!’

The four boys looked towards the director from different parts of the room, awaiting instructions.

‘We’re going to shoot Jaehyun and Taeyong’s duet part so you need to be on stage – it shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes if you don’t mess around.’

-

The scene started pretty smoothly – Jaehyun high-fived Taeyong and began lip-syncing to his part of the song, watching as the elder sunk down to the ground. It was only as Jaehyun crouched down did he realize the position they were in. 

Sure, they were both close to the floor but Jaehyun still had a slight height advantage over Taeyong, watching as he came to make eye contact with him and not missing the way the elder’s eyes flicked down to his lips briefly. Oh, how he’d love to grab his face and -

‘Cut! Jaehyun you were three beats behind and weren’t even looking at the camera like you were supposed to.’ 

At the mention of his name, the younger snapped out of his thoughts and flushed pink with the idea of someone knowing what he was thinking about.

‘Again! And this time, try to get it right – we haven’t got all day.’ Their director sighed, emphasizing his frustration whilst Jaehyun’s fellow members just laughed at the irony of his words compared to the lyrics they were singing.

After a few more tries and lots of irritation, their manager had given up. ‘Okay, I don’t know what’s happening but let’s just take a thirty-minute break. Get a drink or a snack but please be ready to do your best.’

Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief, following the others to the break room. 

They talked amongst themselves on the large sofas, Taeyong to his right and Shotaro sat on his left. 

‘Hyung, are you okay? I watched the scene, manager hyung didn’t seem too happy.’ Shotaro frowned in concern – the others had already grown so fond of him to which Jaehyun had to agree; the younger was adorable.

‘I’m fine, just a little distracted that’s all.’ Jaehyun gave him a convincing smile and ruffled his hair which earned him a satisfied grin before the younger turned to talk to Doyoung.

‘You’re distracted? That’s not like you, what’s wrong?’ Taeyong had taken Shotaro’s place in the conversation and was now looking at him with furrowed brows, worry spread throughout his face.

‘I’m okay Yongie, don’t worry about me.’ Jaehyun smiled, trying desperately not to let his thoughts get the better of him as the elder rubbed his thigh, way too close to Jaehyun’s bulge than considered friendly. 

‘You know if you need anything I’m here right?’ Taeyong whispered into the youngers ear. 

Jaehyun nodded in confirmation, searching for a reason to leave the crowded room. Taeyong was too innocent to be teasing him on purpose, right? But that didn’t excuse the growing problem in the younger’s pants.

‘I’m gonna go to my dressing room to sort some things out, I’ll be back before the break is over.’ Jaehyun stood up and strategically placed his hands over the front of his pants, ignoring the strange stares as he hurried out of the room.

He didn’t think about anything but Taeyong as he slammed the dressing room's door shut behind him, not thinking to lock it.

Jaehyun swiftly pulled down the hideous pants, leaning against the wall, and watched as his now fully hard cock sprung up from its confinements. His palm came down almost automatically to gain at least the tiniest bit of friction. He let out a low groan, quickly wrapping his large hand around his member. Despite the abnormal size of Jaehyun’s palm, he could still only fit half of the length in his hand. 

This made Jaehyun remember just how tiny Taeyong was; how helpless and vulnerable he usually looked whilst Jaehyun’s cock bulged from inside of his stomach. The thought only spurred the boy on as his wrist sped up, completely blocking out all of the other senses – this being the reason Jaehyun didn’t notice when the door opened and closed again. 

He wasn’t aware of another presence until he heard a needy whimper from below him. 

Jaehyun opened his eyes and saw Taeyong kneeling in front of his cock, eyes wide and pleading as he looked up through his long lashes.

‘Tae – oh fuck. ‘Jaehyun gasped as the elder wrapped both, much smaller, hands around his length and started working at an achingly slow pace.

‘I’m not stupid Jaehyunnie. I can tell when you’re worked up like this. Just let me help you.’

The younger didn’t have time to accept nor deny the offer before Taeyong wrapped his soft lips around the head and sucked gently before sinking deeper, knowing the feeling drove Jaehyun crazy.

His mouth was hot and slick on Jaehyun’s cock, tongue running across the underside as he hollowed his cheeks and moaned softly. The vibrations made Jaehyun’s hips roll slowly into his mouth, fingers coming to wrap around the dyed strands of Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong’s throat bobbed around his cock, tongue working overtime and slender fingers dipping down to wrap around the part he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Jaehyun’s eyes fixated on his blush-pink lips, the lips that took in more and more of Jaehyun’s dick each time he dipped down and the sight alone made the younger release a deep groan of pleasure.

Taeyong pushed his lips further up the length of Jaehyun’s cock and let his jaw go lax, eyes pleading as Jaehyun’s dick was pushed so far past his slack lips that he could feel it hitting the very base of his throat when he swallowed around it. 

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to notice the small bulge in Taeyong’s pants, standing out in the tight jeans despite its pathetic size. 

‘Get up baby.’ Taeyong obeyed wordlessly, as he always did.

His knees were barely off of the floor before Jaehyun hauled him up and onto a nearby sofa. The roughness earned a loud gasp from the elder who was now straddling Jaehyun’s thighs, jeans coming into contact with the younger’s hard member.

‘Jaehyun please.’ Taeyong begged helplessly, clearly not being able to deal with the tightness of his pants. 

‘Oh? I thought you came here to please me yong?’ Jaehyun taunted, nibbling on the elder's ear. This earned the neediest whine Jaehyun had ever heard from the man, the noise rushing straight to his throbbing cock. 

The younger decided to take pity on his hyung and quickly undressed him, leaving clothes strewn across the floor. 

‘You’re so greedy for my dick, aren’t you?’ Jaehyun mumbled against his clavicle, sucking harshly at the bruises left there just a few days ago. He gradually worked his way up Taeyongs' neck, careful not to leave any marks that would be visible in their outfits. 

Jaehyun eventually stopped at the elder’s soft lips. They were slick from where he had been constantly licking them and swelled to a beautiful red after the abuse from Jaehyun’s cock. He dived in, uncontrollable, waiting only a couple of seconds before biting Taeyong’s lip, enticing him to open up. The elder complied, eagerly entwining tongues with Jaehyun. 

Their movements became more desperate and erratic; Jaehyun gripping onto Taeyongs hips and moving him so that their members caused friction against each other. The elder let out a high-pitched whine.

‘Please Jaehyun.’ He pleaded. The latter looked down at both of their members – Taeyong was practically leaking, his precum making the slide smooth when Jaehyun wrapped his large hand around both of them at once.

The new sense of pleasure was unimaginably breath-taking. Jaehyun could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach tightening as Taeyong rocked his hips back and forth in desperation.

‘You were the horny one. How did I end up like this?’ The elder panted between moans. Jaehyun chuckled knowing that they would wind up in this situation, as they always did. He had a skill of keeping a calm composure, yet he was burning on the inside. If he didn’t, neither of them would ever last two minutes.

His hand sped up, causing himself to let out a low groan as he felt Taeyong throbbing against him. The latter himself whimpered loudly and tightly gripped the other's hair. 

‘Jaehyun, please. Hurry up I won’t last much longer.’ Jaehyun already knew this without Taeyong having to tell him. His cheeks were flushed pink, his mouth hung open in ecstasy and sweat ran from his temples down to his neck. The younger stared at the bruises littered on his boyfriend’s chest. He was truly beautiful and Jaehyun wanted nothing less than to ravish him right there, but he knew it would be irresponsible for him to do so.

‘Tae you know we don’t have the time, and I don’t want to hurt you.’ He stated gently.

Taeyong groaned in defeat. ‘Tonight?’ He looked up at Jaehyun with wide eyes, knowing he couldn’t turn him down.

Jaehyun quickened his movements even more, twisting his wrist with every pump. This sent the elder into a frenzy. Jaehyun could tell how close he was from the way his thighs tensed and the loud moans spilling from his lips. ‘Of course, baby.’ He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

It was this simple gesture that pushed Taeyong over the edge. He spilled onto the youngers hand, lewd sounds falling from his mouth.

‘Fuck.’ Jaehyun groaned as he himself released onto Taeyong’s chest. He worked them through their orgasms before the elder collapsed against his shoulder.

Jaehyun stroked the soft strands of his hair gently, not bothering about messing it up since it was already stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

‘Are you sure you’ll have the energy for tonight?’ He whispered, concerned.

Taeyong looked up and smiled at him reassuringly. ‘Definitely. Just let me sleep now.’ 

Jaehyun placed a soft kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips. Unlike the desperate movements from before, this was filled with tenderness and adoration – a silent exchange of ‘I love you.’

He was so happy; he couldn’t even bring himself to think of how furious the hair and makeup staff would be. None of it mattered – nothing but Taeyong.


End file.
